Minor Ships
Minor pairings are the lesser known ships on Victorious. Since there are many characters on the show, there is large speculation on couplings and pairings. Pairings can either be platonic friendships, or romantic relationships. Examples of Minor Pairings Tribbie - Tri/na and Ro/'bbie' Candré - Ca/t and A/'ndré' Trandré - Tr/ina and A/'ndré' Rade - R'/obbie and J/'ade Rodré - Ro/bbie and An/'dré' Bendré - Be/ck and A/'ndré' Reck - R'/obbie and B/'eck Sade - S'/injin and J/'ade Brina - B'/eck and T/'rina Sat - S/'''injin and C/'''at Trade - Tr/'''ina and J'''/ade Trat - Tr\'ina and '''C\'at Minor Ship Moments '''Tribbie Moments [[Stage Fighting|'Stage Fighting']] - Trina and Robbie auditioned together for a play and had a stage kiss, causing Robbie to think she liked him. He then later found her and kissed her again, to her chagrin. She turns him down for a date and closes the door on him when he visits her, but takes his stuffed cabbage that he brought. Robarazzi - Robbie did not put Trina on his show. 'Candré Moments' [[Stage Fighting|'Stage Fighting']] - Cat and André are seen walking together in the beginning of the episode, and Cat is impressed by André's talent at playing the French horn. Later in the episode, André corrects Cat by informing her that meatballs are brown instead of black, to which Cat replies, "You are so mean to me!" and leaves. Robarazzi - When Cat shows everyone her snow machine, André is the only one who takes any interest ("C'mon, Little Red, show us your doohickey."). At the end of the episode, after Beck destroys Cat's Sky Store catalog, André asks her if she wants to come hang, but when he leaves he has an exasperated expression. Trandré Moments Survival of the Hottest- When André says that his grandmother told him that singing makes everything better. Then Trina says that's so stupid. Rade Moments Robarazzi- 'Jade remains angry with Robbie throughout most of the episode. When he sits next to her at lunch, she throws his food across the floor and she is one of the people who films Robbie in his towel. Rodré Moments 'The Bird Scene - Robbie and André both take a ballet class to try and impress girls. TheSlap.com - On André's page on theSlap, Robbie invites him over to his house to play poker and he accepts. Bendré Moments The Bird Scene - André asks Beck if he would like to attend ballet class with him and Robbie. Sade Moments Jade Dumps Beck - Sinjin asks if Jade wants a boyfriend after she mentions that she no longer has one. Jade tells him to go away. Tori the Zombie - When Sinjin accidentally sets off disco music during a rehearsal, he claims to have made a mistake; Jade's reply is that his mother made a mistake 15 years ago by giving birth to him. Brina Moments Survival of the Hottest- Beck and Trina first talk in Survival of the Hottest. Trina tells Beck that his trailer is cool, but later says that it's stupid, and says, "Yeah, OFFENSE." Sat Moments Robarazzi - Cat flirts with Sinjin so she can use his credit cards to buy more ridiculous items from Sky Store. Trade Moments Jade Dumps Beck - No interaction, but when Trina gives Jade a flyer to see her show, Jade crumbles it up and stuffs it down her bra. Trina is never seen talking to her knowing her name. Trat Moments Tori the Zombie - Trina and Cat first interacted with each other when Trina finds out she used grizzly glue and got a Zombie mask stuck in her face, and were assigned to pick up a solvent safe for skin. They sang a song and got ice cream. Though they share a brief interest with each other, they are still not confirmed as friends. Survival of the Hottest - Trina asked for Cat's phone number and hugged her when she got the gang including her out of the RV. As of this episode, they are slightly confirmed as friends, but still no official confirmation. Category:Pairings Category:Characters